Flintfang
|pastaffie=ShadowClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl=''Unknown'' Flintpaw Flintfang FlintfangRevealed on http://vvcap.com/C6o8PR1u7Q5 Flintfang |familyt=Mother: Sister: Brother: |familyl=Hollyflower Fernshade Blackstar |mentor=RowanberryRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |apps=Badgerfang |livebooks=''Code of the Clans, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Tigerclaw's Fury, Dawn |deadbooks=''Night Whispers'' }} Flintfang is a gray tom with thick fur on his paws. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Flintpaw is born to Hollyflower of ShadowClan, along with his siblings Fernpaw and Blackpaw. The three charge past Yellowfang and Cloudpelt, as well as Nightpaw, Clawpaw, and their mentors. :A few days later, Yellowfang witnesses Flintpaw rolling up a ball of moss and tossing it at Nightpaw's head. When Nightpaw tells him to stop being such a mouse-brain, Flintpaw declares that he is a WindClan warrior, and the two apprentices wrestle in the discarded bedding. Hollyflower soon comes up to the group, grabbing Flintpaw by his scruff, threatening them with no battle training if they don't clean up the mess, saying she'll speak to their mentors herself. :Flintpaw practices battle training with the other apprentices, overseen by Foxheart. Foxheart tells Nightpaw not to be such a weakling, and she's seen him do the move she's teaching before, and Flintpaw adds that it's no fun fighting with him. :Flintpaw earns his warrior name, Flintfang. He is selected to be part of the patrol to attack WindClan after Brokentail says he found a dead rabbit with WindClan scent on it. :After Mosspaw's apprentice ceremony, Flintfang comments that he is big and strong, saying that he'll be fine. When Brokenstar calls another Clan meeting later, he is present, sitting beside Tangleburr. :Flintfang is at the Gathering when his apprentice, Badgerpaw, is announced to the other Clans. After the Gathering, Badgerpaw says that Brokenstar told him he'd get to fight. Flintfang looks down at him and tells him to remember everything he taught him, his tone heavy and Yellowfang wonders how keen he actually was to lead the tiny tom into battle. :He returns after the battle with a dead Badgerpaw in his jaws, slowly laying him down as Yellowfang runs up to him. He tells her that Badgerpaw fought like a true warrior, declaring that he will never train an underage apprentice ever again. As Yellowfang tells Badgerpaw he'll shine brightly in the skies, Flintfang tells her that he gave the apprentice his warrior name, Badgerfang. Flintfang says that he'll tell Fernshade her son is dead, leaving to tell his sister the bad news. In the New Prophecy Arc Dawn :Although unnamed, Flintfang, now an elder, is caught in the ShadowClan camp when monsters destroy it. Tornear, Sorreltail, Mousefur, and Crowpaw help guide the elders out of the camp. At Sunningrocks, Leafpool assists Littlecloud with treating their injuries. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Night Whispers :He is only seen by Flametail when he visits the Moonpool, along with some other ShadowClan ancestors. In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans :Flintfang is first seen shaking off a WindClan warrior to go help his apprentice by moving him away from the fighting after he is struck down by a full grown warrior. Flintfang's apprentice, Badgerpaw, was forced to become an apprentice at only three moons because of ShadowClan's cruel leader, Brokenstar. :In the battle against WindClan, Badgerpaw is fatally injured, and Flintfang sits beside him as he dies. Even though Flintfang taught him every battle move he knew, Badgerpaw couldn't fight against a full grown warrior. Flintfang tried to teach him but he was too short to reach vital soft places such as the belly, eyes, and the ears. Badgerpaw asks if he did good enough, and if his mother, Fernshade, and Brokenstar would be proud, and Flintfang assures him that both were true. Flintfang also also tells him he was proud of him. Badgerpaw asks Flintfang if he will be okay without him, and he says that he will do his best. His apprentice tells Flintfang in his final moments that he had been a great mentor and that he would like to make a request that his warrior name in StarClan would be Badgerfang. :Flintfang feels great shame over training such a young cat for a battle that he wasn't ready for, and he comes to his senses after his apprentice's death, vowing to honor that part of the warrior code more strongly which protects kits under the age of six moons. The Ultimate Guide :Flintfang is mentioned during Tigerstar's Nine Lives Ceremony. Badgerfang says since he gave his life for his Clan, Flintfang let Badgerfang choose his own warrior name. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury :Flintfang is part of a patrol that finds Tigerclaw waiting for them, and is described as about ready to join the elders. Flintfang says he can understand why his former Clanmates would want to hunt for them, but asks why Tigerclaw would, as he has never been a friend to ShadowClan. When Tigerclaw responds that as a non-Clan cat now, he has no rivals, Flintfang narrows his eyes and meows that he doesn't know what Nightstar would say about it. Eventualy agreeing to the proposition, he tells Tigerclaw that he and his cats do not need to bring the prey to the camp, but will meet at the same place the next day at dawn. :The next day when the rogue cats bring the pile of prey to the meeting place, Flintfang states with a note of surprise in his voice that he had indeed come. As they bring it over, Flintfang narrows his eyes, but doesn't speak a word. He then offers to show the group to the border, but Tigerclaw declines, informing him to eat with his Clanmates. When Whitethroat dies, Flintfang asks to avenge his death, but Tigerclaw rests his tail on his shoulder, and tells him to have patience. Afterwards, Tigerclaw nods to Flintfang and Tallpoppy, telling them to come with him. Tallpoppy then informs Tigerclaw and she and Flintfang would show him how ShadowClan cats fought. As they reach a sandy area, Tigerclaw waits for Flintfang and Tallpoppy to show ShadowClan's battle moves. :As Flintfang aims a strike at Tallpoppy, the latter folds gracefully onto the ground. He then remarks that Tallpoppy would have to perform it during battle, licking his chest fur, and adds that they had their claws sheathed. Tigerclaw instructs Flintfang to do the hind-leg slice again, and he launches himself at Tallpoppy again, claws glinting. However, he retracts them, prompting Tigerclaw to shove Flintfang out of the way. Once he is done, Flintfang comments that he thought it wasn't necessary, but Tigerclaw silences him with his tail, and they return to camp. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Hollyflower: Brother: :Blackstar: Sister: :Fernshade: Nephews: :Badgerfang: :Snaketail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Smokefoot: :Toadfoot: :Marshkit: Niece: :Applefur: Great-Nephews: :Crowfrost:Revealed on http://vvcap.com/C6o8PR1u7Q5 :Spiderfoot: Great-Great-Niece: :Sleekwhisker:Revealed on Kate's blog Great-Great-Nephews: :Juniperclaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikestone:Revealed on Kate's blog Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Kieselfangru:Кремнезуб Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Males Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Elders